


Pet Sitting

by pajama_cats



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, ポケモンマスターズ | Pokemon Masters
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24946060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pajama_cats/pseuds/pajama_cats
Summary: Cheren has Lear watch a newly hatched Lillipup with him.
Relationships: Cheren/Lyer | Lear
Comments: 8
Kudos: 23





	Pet Sitting

When Cheren asked him if he were free Lear had expected a stroll, a battle, or one of those ridiculous heart to heart conversations that Cheren insisted they have. 

What he got instead was babysitting.

"I don't see the point of this," Lear huffed, legs crossed where he was seated on the ground with a Lillipup resting on his lap. "Can't Rachel or Sawyer watch it instead? Or one of those hat wearing dorks you know?"

"This is a  _ he  _ not an  _ it,"  _ Cheren corrected, ruffling Lillipup's fur, receiving a small yawn from the pup. "I think it'd be a great experience if you worked with a newly hatched Pokemon."

And that's the thing. Why should he bother raising and training a Pokemon when he had so many powerful and fully evolved ones to pick from?

"How am I supposed to train it when all it does is sleep?" Lear grumbled, a hand under his chin as he continued to stare at the Pokemon. He ignored how Cheren scooted closer to him from the shaded spot where they sat under the tree. 

"He's a newborn, and I didn't intend for you to train him today," Cheren smiled, running his hand through the pup's fur. "Simply get to know him is all."

Just like every other newborn Pokemon (he's guessing), all Lillipup did was sleep. Even when Cheren finally showed up it was resting in his arms!

"Maybe his nature is relaxed." Lear mumbles, and that was pretty much the best Cheren was going to get out of him. To be fair he didn't know a lot about Lillipup compared to Cheren.

"You could be right," Cheren excitingly whispers, leaning against Lear. Apparently he didn't know personal space. And apparently the shade did nothing to the heat growing on his face. "Usually Lillipup are pretty energetic but most people get them as pets since they don't bark much and are well behaved."

"Sawyer would probably want one, or Rachel." Maybe he spoke a little loudly, but Lillipup looked at him with big sleepy eyes and a loud yawn, gently swaying its tail as he looked up at Lear.

"..." Lear looked away from the Lillipup, keeping his gaze focused on a flower bed not far from them. He could admit the Pokemon is.. Cute. In it's own way. Probably because it's a newborn of course.

That was the only reason. Not because it happened to be licking his gloved hand and nuzzling against it.

Cheren was preoccupied scratching behind the pup's ear, laughing softly at the Pokemon. With a heavy sigh Lear hesitantly rested his hand on Lillipup's back and gently moved his hand.

"Arf!"

Lear nearly jumped up, bumping into Cheren when Lillipup suddenly leaped from his lap to go chase a leaf that had fallen from the tree.

"I'm proud of you." Was he hearing things now? "Oh, don't look so skeptical, I mean it."

Of all the times Cheren could have said that he says it  _ now?  _ Not after many of his battles, or when he was stomping down on Team Break, no. When he's babysitting a pup is when he  _ finally  _ gets praised.

"You should be." Lear huffs out, deciding to hold his tongue just this once. Cheren was in a good mood and how would it look for a prince to ruin a peaceful atmosphere?

As he watches Lillipup pounce on the leaf he successfully caught Lear finds himself smiling at the scene. 

Unbeknown that Cheren was smiling too, and directed towards him.

**Author's Note:**

> Just some short domestic fluff cause they deserve some soft times <3 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
